


Waffles

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, My First Fanfic for this Ship, Sleeping Together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Domestic PepperMay/ PepperMay/ Pottsker donde May despierta a Pepper con un rico desayuno.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,Blogger,LivejournalyWattpad.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.





	Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Stan Lee y Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Gwyneth Paltrow, Marisa Tomei y Tom Holland.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**. 
> 
> **« ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS »**
> 
> Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡

Su cabello rubio brillaba más que el sol que se colaba por la cortina semiabierta. La mujer a su lado contaba las pecas en su rostro y las volvía a contar cada vez que perdía la cuenta.  
—Cállate de una vez y déjame dormir —le pidió, su voz baja taladraba sus oídos. Oyendo su risita, atrajo su cuerpo rodeando su cintura y metiendo la cabeza bajo las frazadas para apoyarse sobre el pecho de su compañera, quien la abrazó con ternura y besó sus cabellos.

* * *

Esperó a que volviera a caer dormida para levantarse. Se sentó en la cama y estiró su cuerpo con cuidado, sonriendo ante la sensación del crujir de sus vértebras. Miró hacia atrás. Ella seguía dormida. Agarró ropa interior del cajón, una blusa de gran tamaño y su teléfono para averiguar el paradero de su sobrino. Él le respondió que apenas había despertado, estaba en casa de su mejor amigo. Ella le mandó besos y dio por terminado el reporte matutino. Una vez en la cocina, agarró un lápiz de que estaba en la mesa, ató con él su cabello y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno.

* * *

Entró a la habitación con una bandeja en las manos. Movió contra la pared todo lo que estaba sobre una de las mesas de noche para dejarla ahí, ocasionando que varias cosas se estrellaran estrepitosamente al suelo. La mujer dormida en su cama no se dio por aludida. Se arrodilló sobre el colchón y acarició su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos ocasionando que la rubia moviera su brazo bruscamente para que la dejara tranquila.  
—Buen día —susurró la otra, musicalmente mientras se recostaba a dejar un camino de besos sobre su columna vertebral. La mujer debajo suyo rió por la sensación.  
—Me haces cosquillas —reconoció la mujer. Su mirada turquesa, perezosa, se posó sobre ella y una sonrisa se asomó de entre las sábanas—. Buen día, May.  
La aludida se lanzó a su lado y rodeó a la rubia con sus manos y piernas -con estas últimas, como podía al tener las frazadas de obstáculo- para besar todo su rostro.  
—Hola, Pep.  
—¿Hiciste desayuno? —May asintió efusivamente, su rostro a milímetros del de Pepper—. Te quedó algo en el cabello —la recién despierta sacó lo que sea que estaba en el cabello de May y lo llevó a sus labios—. Era crema —Pepper apoyó su frente sobre la de May y miró sus ojos color café—. ¿Qué hiciste?  
—Waffles. No sabía qué ibas a tomar, así que hice té y café.  
—¿De chocolate?  
—De vainilla también.  
Llevándose las frazadas consigo, Pepper se sentó y estiró su brazo para agarrar con cuidado un trozo de waffle de chocolate con el tenedor.  
—Está delicioso. Sabe a ti.  
—Dame el de vainilla —le pidió May sentándose frente suyo.  
—¿Por qué no quieres el de chocolate?  
—Si el de chocolate sabe a mí, el de vainilla debería tener su sabor —Pepper agarró un segundo tenedor y cortó un trozo de waffle de vainilla, May esperaba su porción con la boca abierta. Pepper dejó que ella lo quitara del tenedor con sus dientes y lo saboreara—. Sí. Definitivamente sabe a ti.  
El sonido de las llaves sobre la puerta alertó a las mujeres.  
—¿Peter dijo que vendría a esta hora? —preguntó Pepper luego de chequear la hora en su teléfono.  
—Hablé con él hace un rato pero no me dijo que vendría.  
Dos golpes en la puerta de la habitación puso punto final a su conversación.  
—¿May? —llamó Peter a su tía.  
—¿Sí, cariño?  
—¿Estás despierta? ¿Puedo entrar?  
—Ah... No, cariño. Estamos desnudas.  
La última frase hizo sonreír ampliamente a May. Pepper se sonrió, pero por la lástima que le dio Peter en ese instante.  
—Sólo quería avisarte que pasé a llevarme el traje. Tony me necesita.  
—Está bien, cariño. Dile a Stark que te devuelva en una pieza.  
—De acuerdo.  
Pepper se levantó de un salto y agarró una blusa parecida a la que tenía May para tapar la ropa interior que tenía puesta. Ante la risa de May, se acercó a abrir la puerta de la habitación.  
—Tu tía está mintiendo. Buenos días —dijo Pepper dándole un beso al muchacho en la frente y volviendo sus pasos a la cama para volver a ocupar su lugar sobre la misma.  
—¿Quieres un waffle? —le preguntó May asomándose para que Peter pueda verla—. ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Como si fuera la primera vez que entras a mi habitación. Ven —agregó, palmeando el colchón—. Haznos compañía.  
—May, debe resultarle incómodo conmigo aquí. Vayamos al comedor.  
—Pero, realmente tengo que ir-  
—Si a Tony le molesta que llegues tarde, dile que estuviste desayunando conmigo. Vamos, ve a bañarte, May y yo calentaremos todo esto —le dijo mientras agarraba la bandeja y se dirigía a la cocina.  
—¿En qué momento la señorita Potts se volvió mi tía?  
—En el momento en que me robó el corazón —respondió May en un suspiro mientras estrechaba a su sobrino entre sus brazos—. Ve a ducharte. Y rápido que tengo hambre. Si tardas mucho, vas a quedarte sin waffles.  
—¿Hace cuánto que no hacías waffles?  
May le enseñó una sonrisa radiante, una sonrisa que hacía mucho tiempo que Peter genuinamente no veía. Ella respondió a su pregunta levantando ambos hombros en señal de desconocimiento.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer mi primera historia de esta hermosa ship 🥰


End file.
